Why Can't We All Be Friends?
by Moony-Girl1
Summary: ~Chapter 3 is up~ This is a Lily/James thing in Lily's point of view. It's also a Sirius romance spiel. Please read and review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fic, so let me get some stuff done and said. I'm a big Maurauder person, so this is a MMWP thing, as you will see. Well, I really hope that you'll like this and review. Reviewing is always a nice thing. : ) Also, Sara is a poet/singer person. Because I have no talent in the poetry sense, I'm going to use the lyrics to some of Jewels's songs.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters are not owned by me. The idea is sort mine, so you can't have that! I don't own any of Jewel's songs, so you can't sue me, got it??? : )  
  
  
Why Can't We Be Friends?  
  
Chapter One  
  
I gave myself a quick mental check that I had everything I needed while my parents gave me the normal, "We better not get anymore owls about your behavior," and, "Please be good this year. It's your last one!" while my sister, Petunia, scowled at me, already planning what color nailpolish to put on when she got home. Oh, by the way, my name's Lily Evans. As I was saying, I ran my fingers through my long auburn hair and smiled with my bright green eyes.  
  
"All right," I said. "I'll try to be good. Emphasize try, of course."  
  
My father laughed until his wife gave him a look which quickly silenced him.  
  
"Well, mum," Petunia said, trying to fluff up her hair and look nice, once again, emphasize try, "you do know that her behavior is mainly because of that Potter boy she's been dating, right?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Petunia, I've been with James since the middle of last year. Mum and dad have been getting those owls since my first year. Get real. Anyway, goodbye, mum, dad, and Petunia. I'll see you at Christmas, if I decide to come."  
  
My family, well, at least my parents, bid me farewell as I walked through the wall which led to Platform 9 3/4. When I got onto the platform, I felt more at home than I had since the beginning of my summer holiday. I had missed my friends a lot over the summer, although we had gotten together as much as our schedules, and families, would permit.  
  
I instantly began to search for my friends, but almost instantly my eyes were covered and I heard a, "Guess who?"  
  
"Hello, James," I said, turning to the boy. James had uncontrolable black hair and chocolate brown eyes behind his round glasses.   
  
"Gasp, how'd you know?" he asked, putting on a fake shocked face.   
  
I rolled my eyes and kissed my boyfriend on the lips. James happily kissed her back, enjoying it in the way that only he did.   
  
"Oh oh, my turn!" said James's best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius had long, for a guy, black hair that went over his ears, but he kept it well tamed so it looked good. He had bright blue eyes that were always dancing and laughing.  
  
Immediatly following his taunt was a, "Sirius, you ruined the moment," and then a smack. It was Sara Potter. She's James's cousin, that's why their last names match. Sara had been my best friend for as long as I could remember, although I came from Muggle descent and Sara full wizard. She had shoulder length spiral brown hair that she styled in a semi-wild way, but she still looked awesome and had as many male followers as I did. She had bubbling turquoise eyes, just like her personality.  
  
James and I broke apart and laughed at the pair. They weren't a couple, but it was beyond obvious that they liked each other, except for each other, of course.  
  
Just then, Remus Lupin ran up to the group, followed by another boy. Remus had sandy brown hair, that he didn't ever do to much with, but it was more tamed than James's hair. He also had brown eyes which were always filled with mystery. The other boy was Peter Pettigrew, a short, semi plump boy with messy blond hair and beady blue eyes. He wasn't very talented in the magic area, which is why he hung around with the rest of us.   
  
"Come on, guys," Remus said. "We have five minutes until we're left behind. And you know, I wouldn't want that to happen," he added, smiling.   
  
"Aw, Moony, you know you'd miss us," Sirius said, walking towards the train.  
  
The teens helped me lug my trunk onto the train, and we ran into the last compartment before the train pulled away.   
  
"Woo hoo, go us," I said, falling back into my seat and smiling. James sat next to me.  
  
"Aren't we just lucky," Sara said, digging through her small bag for something. She finally pulled out some lip gloss and smoothed it onto her lips. "Want some?" she asked, motioning to me.   
  
"Nah, no thanks," I said.  
  
"I do," Sirius said, taking it from her hand. He smelled it and wrinkled up his nose. "What is this supposed to smell like? Bleach?"  
  
"It's passion fruit," Sara said, sitting back. "Now, give it back."  
  
"Sirius, I'll give you a galleon if you use some," James said, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said, hesitated, then put some on.  
  
"Man, Sirius, you are such a dork," I said, smacking my forehead.   
  
"Oh, gee, makes my lips all unchaped," Sirius said, smacking his lips together. "Thanks, Sara."  
  
"Dude, that was gross," Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"Here," James said, throwing a galleon at Sirius. "I can't believe you."  
  
"Oh yeah, money for me," Sirius said, smearing the lip gloss off onto his sleeve.   
  
"Yeah, you can use it to buy me a new lip gloss," Sara said, looking at the lip gloss in disgust.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, it didn't taste that bad," Sirius said, licking his lips.  
  
"Than maybe I'll keep it," Sara mumbled so only I could hear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that night, and Sara and I were in our room, somehow we had gotten the only two person room in the girls dormitory, but we weren't complaining all that much. We were brushing our teeth and brushing our hair, the normal nightly ritual, and gossiping about meaningless things.  
  
"I think that Margea likes Remus," Sara said as-a-matter-of-factly.   
  
"Margea Warington?" I asked, shoked.  
  
"You should have seen her looking at him in The Sorting," Sara said happily.  
  
"Oh," I said, flopping back into my bed. "It would be so great if he would hook up with someone. He hasn't had a real stable girl friend since Shelly, and they were over in our fifth year."  
  
"Yeah, I know it," Sara said. "I wish I had a boy friend. I haven't had one since last year and it's depressing, because we lasted only a week."  
  
"Well, you were the one that broke up with Mark. Maybe he'll still go out with you," I said, giving her my expert advice. "Why did you break it off with him anyway? He's really cute and sweet."  
  
"I know, but..." her voice trailed off slightly, and she gave me the look.  
  
"Ah," I said. "Sirius, right?"  
  
"But there's no chance that he likes me, right?" Sara asked, looking at me. "I mean, look at my hair."  
  
"Your hair is wonderful, Sara," I said. "It's better than mine. Mine goes all flat and has no volume. Yours is full of bouce and you look great too."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Sara said, sighing and getting into her bed. "G'night, Lily."  
  
"Goodnight," I said, blowing out the candles.  
  
I pulled the curtains of my four poster shut and sighed. I hated it when Sara got all negative like that. It had only started in about the middle of last year when her parents died. She was now living with her older brother and two younger sisters, one of which was in Hogwarts, the other staying with her older brother who was 22. Once Sara gave me one of her notebooks and there were still a bunch of poems in it. All of them were pretty sad and depressing. I'd almost say she was becoming all Satanic, but she was a vivid Christian, despite where she went for school. To be honest, I had actually become afraid of her thinking about suicide. Before her parents death, she had been top in the year for grades; she was on her way to Head Girl. Earlier I had said that she had a bubbling personality. That's true, but only in public. When I had Sara on her own, she was very distant.  
  
Sara also had been infatuated with Sirius far as long as I can remember. They both have a lot in common and would make a picture perfect couple. Of coursem though, they think that the other doesn't like them. Even though it's so obvious that they like each other.  
  
With all these thoughts swimming around in my mind, I eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, I woke up late because I slept through my alarm, being the smart person I am. I woke Sara up and we both rushed to get ready for school. We slept so late that we missed breakfast. When we ran down to the common room, Professor McGonnagal gave us our schedules just seconds before the warning bell sounded for the first class of the day. Luckily, it was Herbology, probably one of the easiest classes Hogwarts offers.  
  
As James and I were at the smae pot, trying to shove a Gorgymuft into the pot, I brought up Sirius and Sara, the topic of many of our conversations.  
  
"She's totally in love with him," I said. "I have no idea how to get them together, though."  
  
"Lily, you have to give them time," James said. "Sara and Sirius are both very stubborn, but they'll get it soon enough."  
  
"Yeah," I said and looked over at Sirius and Sara. Their Gorgymuft had kicked dirt up into Sirius's face and Sara was laughing, but trying to whip the soil off of him. "They're so perfect for each other though. I don't get it."  
  
"Niether do I," said James. "But, I've known both Sirius and Sara all my life, since we're cousins and all, and believe me, she'll figure it out soon enough."  
  
After Herbology, we made our way to Care for Magical Creatures. After learning more than enough things on Hinkpunks, we walked up the sloping grounds of the school for lunch. Sirius and Sara were flirting as much as usual, but they still didn't get it. As soon as lunch finished up, we went to Transfiguration.  
  
McGonnagal was instanly haveing us take notes on, well, Transfiguration. I zoned out, planning on copying James's or Sara's notes later, when a note was passed to me.  
  
"Want to go for a walk tonight? -James"  
  
I smiled and jotted a yes for reply, and slid it back to James. He looked at it, smiled, and winked at me. I smiled back, and tried to concentrate on the notes on the board.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Sara was helping me get ready for going out with James. I went for a walk with James at least once a week, and I alsways enjoyed it, if you know what I mean.  
  
I was wearing blue jeans and a black tube top, courtesy of Sara, under my black work robes. When I went on these excursions, I normally didn't wear my robes, but I made an exception this time.  
  
"You look great, Lily," Sara said, smiling, acting like the old Sara again.  
  
"Thanks!" I said, "You sure you don't want me to stay with you and keep you company?"  
  
"Yes!" Sara insisted. "You go and have fun with James. I have homework and other stuff to do. I'll leave my Transfiguration out for you to copy, all right?"  
  
"Thank you so much," I said. Transfiguration was my worst subject, mainly because it bored me so much. "Well, I better go. See you soon, okay?"  
  
"See you," Sara said, flipping through her Transfiguration book.  
  
I walked down the steps to the common room. James was waiting on the couch, his Invisibility Cloak under his robes. I smiled and waved.  
  
"Ready?" James asked.  
  
"Of course," I replied and we started out the portrait hole.  
  
As we wandered the hallways, James and I made small talk about homework, Sirius and Sara, how there were far too many staircases in the school, you know, the usual stuff.  
  
We reached a closet and James opened the door, stuck his head in and looked around in it. When he decided it was worthy, or whatever he was looking for, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" he said.  
  
"Okay," I said and he ushered me into the empty closet.  
  
He closed the door and locked it. James made sure that the cloak was in close distance so he would be able to use it if he was forced.  
  
I took off my robe and crossed my arms watching him through the dim light that was leaking into the room from the crack unferneath the door.  
  
James finally turned to face me and smiled a lopsided grin, "Hello..."  
  
"Hi, James," I whispered as he circled me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
As he kissed my neck I said, "You sure about this? We won't get caught, will we?"  
  
"Of course we won't," James said.  
  
"Okay," I said, turning to face him. "If you're sure."  
  
"Don't worry," James said, putting his hands on my hips.  
  
"I won't," I said, then began to kiss his lips.  
  
"Good," he sort of said, well at least what I think he said, he was kind of kissing me and talking at the same time.  
  
All of the sudden, we heard a noise outside of the door. We both backed away and listened.  
  
"What was that?" I whispered.  
  
"I dunno," James said, but picked up his cloak and threw it over us.  
  
Then we heard it again. There was a soft meow, and a man's voice, who we both instantly recognized as Filch's.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked the cat who meowed again. "In the closet."  
  
"Oh my, God," I whispered. "We have to get out of here."  
  
James pulled me back into the far corner of the closet and shushed me. We stood in silence as Filch unlocked the door and looked around in the closet.   
  
"There's no one here, Mrs Norris," Filch said. The cat was looking at James and I in the corner, almost menacingly. "Come on."  
  
When Filch and the cat was gone, James and I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly made our way up to the Gryffindor Tower, glad to get away from the awful caretaker.   
  
"Think of what he would have done if he found us making out in the closet," James whispered to me and I shuddered.  
  
When we reached the common room, we found it empty, so we freely took off the cloak. James kissed me good night and I ran up to the bedroom where Sara was sitting on her bed writing.  
  
"You're back early," she said to me.  
  
"Filch found us and we nearly got caught," I said.  
  
"Oh, man, that would have sucked," Sara said, looking at me. "Want to hear what I have so far to my poem? I'm not that far."  
  
"Sure," I said as I began to put on my pajamas.  
  
"Ok," Sara said and cleared her throat. "'You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you were always crazy like that. I watched from my window, always felt I was outside looking in on you. You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair; you were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care.' What do you think so far?"  
  
"It's Sirius isn't it," I asked my love-sick friend.  
  
"You better believe it," Sara replied looking at me. "Here's the rest of that verse. I only have the first verse written. 'Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say besides some comment on the weather. Well in case you failed to notice, i case you failed to see, this is my heart bleeding before you, this is me down on my knees.' What do you think?"  
  
"That's really good, Sara," I said, happy to see that it wasn't about killing or anything.  
  
"Thanks, Lil," Sara said. "I really like him. I wish he liked me too."  
  
I smiled and said, "Maybe he does."  
  
"I dunno," Sara said. "Here's the Transfiguration homework."  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Well, there's a lil button over here, press it and tell me!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Review review review! Thanks for replying all of you who did! Oh, and thistlemeg, hahaha.  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.   
  
  
Why Can't We All Be Friends?  
Chapter 2  
  
A few weeks passed pretty normally. James and I had spent as much time as possible in the common room, in fear of getting caught again. Nothing to much happened with Sirius and Sara, but there was time to change such things.   
  
The particular day that I'm describing right now would be smack dab in the middle of October. Since Sirius and Sara hadn't begun to accept the inevitable, I decided to hurry them along.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Sara, Peter, and I were down in the common room, doing various things. James was copying Remus's homework, Sirius was complaing, suprise suprise, I was copying Sara's History of Magic notes, Peter was trying to be part of the group, failing, of course, and Sara was writing in her imfamous notebook.  
  
"My back hurts," Sirius said for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Okay, Sirius," James said, giving in. "Why does your back hurt?"  
  
"I was helping Hagrid move some unnecessarilly heavy crates down on the grounds," Sirius said. "I don't know what was in tehm, in fear that he would show me. Well, I threw my back out."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," James said, turning back to copy Remus's star chart.  
  
My mind suddenly clicking in the ingenious way that it did, I said, "You need a massage. You know who's really good at those? Miss Sara Potter."  
  
"What?" Sara asked, looking up suddenly.  
  
"Come on, remember the other day when my back was really bad and you worked it out for me?" I asked, smiling slyly.  
  
"Well..." Sara said, looking helplessly at James for help. He just grinned.  
  
"Please?" Sirius asked. "Puh-puh-leaze?"  
  
Sara laughed and said, "Okay, I'll do it. Lay down on the floor."  
  
Sirius obliged and Sara kneeled down next to him. I watched her in amusement as she shakily set her hands onto Sirius's broad shoulders. I glanced at James who winked at me. Sara gently massaged his back in small circles.  
  
After a few moments, she lifted her hands up and said, "How's that?"  
  
"That was great," Sirius said, sitting up. "Thank you, you're an angel."  
  
Sara flushed a light shade of pink and mumbled a you're welcome.   
  
Later that night, Sara was literally bouncing off the walls in our bedroom.  
  
"I'm never washing my hands," Sara said, placing them on her face and jumping up and down on her bed. "He has such stong muscles. I think I'm going to faint." She jumped onto her back.  
  
I laughed and said, "I was never like that with James was I?"  
  
"Believe me, I had to threaten to kick you out, remember?" Sara asked, looking at her hands. "Thank you so much, Lily."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" I asked. "After all, it was wide open for you, and I know that you would have jumped at being in a position like that."  
  
"Oh yeah," Sara said, sighing contently.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, it was about a week later and James and I were in the common room with Sirius and Sara, who were sitting next to each other, might I add, thanks to me, Lily Evans. James and I were getting quite... close, and Sara and Sirius were announcing, play by play.  
  
"Crickey, you'd think that they'd come up for air once in a while," Sirius said.  
  
"Now, Sirius, they have a fair chance to end up in the finals at this rate," Sara said. "They are experts at this kind of thing."  
  
"Okay, we get the hint," I said, backing away from James. "Lay off."  
  
"Blimey!" Sata said turning to Sirius with a fake shocked face. "They're going to lose points for that!"  
  
"Shut it, Potter," James said.   
  
"You first, Potter," Sara retorted.  
  
"You know, I don't think that James and I will ever kiss in public again," I said, "if you're going to act like this every single time."  
  
Sirius and Sara looked at each other and identical grins cracked across their faces before they burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Sirius put his hand on Sara's shoulder to keep himself from falling off the love seat, no pun intended, they were seated on.  
  
"You know what?" I asked before thinging about the consequences, "You two would make a really good couple."  
  
Sirius and Sara froze, the laughter dying almost instantly, and looked at me in surprise.  
  
"Lily..." James said warninglt. I could tell he didn't want me to elaborate.  
  
"Oh come on," I said, elaborating. "It's so obvious that you two like each other. That and you have so much in common. You would probably be even better than James and- hey, an owl!"  
  
James instantly recognized the owl as his families and said, "What's going on?"  
  
He untied the letter and saw that it was addressed to Sara. "Here you go."  
  
"Why..."  
  
"Don't ask me," James shrugged.  
  
Sara ripped the letter open and pulled the parchment out of the envelope. She held in front of her slightly, and Sirius read it aloud quietly:  
  
"Dear Sara, James, and Jessie,  
I hope everything's going well with you. Unfortunatly, things aren't so hot here. I'm very sorry to tell you but Eric died yesterday..."  
  
Sara's mouth fell open. "No..."  
  
"Sirius, go find Jessie. Lily, get Professor Dumbledore or McGonnagal," James ordered.  
  
Sirius and I jumped to do our assigned tasks, for once not saying anything sarcastic. Meanwhile, Sara was reading the letter she had recieved from her aunt, also James's mother. Eric was Sara's brother who was 22-years-old and had been the appointed guardian of Sara and her sisters, Jessie and Geri.  
  
James put his arm on Sara's arm and said quietly, "Sara, are you going to be all right?"  
  
Sara looked at her cousin and forced a smile. "We get to stay with you, James. Guess we better get used to each other more." Then she broke down and began to cry.  
  
James wrapped his arms around her in a hug and told her reassuring things until Sirius came back with Jessie.  
  
"Sara? What's wrong? James, what's going on?" Jessie asked. Jessie had long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was 14.  
  
Sara looked up at her sister and choked out, "Eric... he's..."  
  
"Oh my," Jessie said and Sirius caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
When I finally reappeared with Dumbledore, I found Jessie sitting on the the ground, staring into space as James was informing her all of what happened in a low voice. Sara had her knees pulled up to her body and was leaning into Sirius's chest. Sirius had his arm around her. The site made my heart jump, but I didn't say anything.   
  
"Excuse me, Potters and friends. I just recieved a letter from Mrs Audrey Potter informing me of the recent happenings. Eric had it written that he wanted only to be cremated and not have a service. She also said taht we should not pull you from school because of this, so you won't be. Now, all of the things that you had at your old house have been taken to your Aunt and Uncle's," Dumbledore said, moving his gaze from each Potter teen to the next. "Now, since today is Thursday, Sara and Jessie, you don't have to go to classes tomorrow. I expect you to be there on Monday though." He gave them one more last sad look and concluded, "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm sure you can talk to your friends or me."  
  
Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder before leaving the Gryffindor common room. Sara looked at James, who gave her one more comforting look before she broke down crying again into Sirius's chest.  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!! Sorry this one's so short! I have a good idea for the next one though so, do the happy dance! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Please review! Thank yous! This chapter is a lot longer than the last one, trust me!  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are it's not mine.  
  
  
Why Can't We All Be Friends?  
Chapter 3:  
  
Two days crawled past, and Sara seemed to be getting over the loss of her brother. She didn't cry as much, at least when I was around. I laid off about her and Sirius, mainly because of James. James and Sara were much closer than cousins; they seemed to be brother and sister. I'll admit it, sometimes I've been jealous of the two of them. Srill, they were my best friend and boy friend.  
  
Anyway, it was now Saturday, and I was walking into the common room from a tutoring session with Professor McGonnagal. I had been having a rough time with the latest spell we were learning, and it was going to be on the NEWTS.  
  
Well, I entered the common room, and James practically trampled me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I was just coming to look for you," James said, trying to flatten his hair with was a lost cause. "We have a head people meeting today with Dumbledore."  
  
I gave him a skeptical look. The last meeting we had with Dumbledore was in a closed off bathroom.  
  
"I mean it!" James protested. "Ask Sirius! He was here when Dumbledore came up."  
  
"When?" I asked.  
  
"Five minutes," James said.  
  
"All right," I said. "I'll be right back, I want to dump my Transfiguration stuff up in my room, okay? So, don't leave without me or anything like that."  
  
I dashed up the spiral staircase to my shared bedroom withSara. I burst into the room and threw my things onto my bed, already covered with blothes and make up from that morning. The thought crossed my mind about how I was going to be able to get into bed that night, but I shrugged it off.  
  
As I walked across the room and put my hand on the door knob, I noticed that Sara was watching me from on her bed. She had her notebook open and her quill poised to write.  
  
"Oh, hey, Sara," I said, swiping a loose lock of my hair behind my ear. "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Figures," I thought I heard her mumble.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, okay?" I asked. "I have a Head Girl and Boy meeting with James."  
  
"Wish I had a boy friend," sara siad, just loud enough for my to hear her.  
  
"Well, later," I said, giving myself a mental note to talk to her later.  
  
I went back down to the common room, pushing Sara out of my mind. I grabbed James and pulled him away from Sirius, they were having an animated talk about Quidditch. We quickly made our way through the portrait hole and ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Because I don't want to bore you with all the stuff about Fogwarts we talked about in our little meeting, I'm going to tell you what happened in the common room, which is much more beneficial to the plot of the story. In fact, I'm going to swich to Sirius's point of view, because it will me much easier for me to write, heh heh...  
  
(Sirius's POV)  
  
I looked impatiently at the door to the girl's dormitory. I sighed. It had been a whole day since I had talked to Sara, and I really wanted to. Ever since her brother died, she had seemed pretty withdrawn from society. I really liked her, and I think she liked me, but I couldn't be sure. I had liked her since we were seven, when I had gone to James's house when her family had been there too. Well, at that time I wasn't really into girl's, they were just weird looking boys, you know? Throughout the past ten years, sure, I had had girl friends, but, unknown to James, they had asked me out, never vice versa.  
  
I decided it was time to talk to her. I looked around the room, and, seeing that no one else was there, I swallowed my pride and cautiously entered the girl's dormitory.  
  
As I climbed the stairs, I walked past a group of first year girls. When I walked past them, one of them whispered feverently to the otehrs and they all burst into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes, hoping desperately that my kids wouldn't grow up to be like them.  
  
It suddenly occured to me that I had no idea where Sara's room was. I looked back at the girls and walked down to them.  
  
I opened my mouth to ask them, but one girls asked, "You're Sirius Black, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said, "that's me."  
  
"Oh, well, my sister has a huge crush on you," said the girl.  
  
"Oh really," I asked, suddenly intrigued. "And this would be who?"  
  
"Ella Smarsh," she said.  
  
My jaw dropped. Ella Smarsh. The most revolting girl ever, no offense. She looked like a cross between Lily's sister and Micheal Jackson. She was extremely tall, even taller than me, and I was tall as most of us are. She had long stringy black hair that rivaled Snape's. She had almost yellow eyes and acne like heck. I looked down at the girl and saw that she was almost an exact opposite of her sister. She had short black hair full up poof, but it looked good and bright blue eyes.   
  
"Really..." I choked out.  
  
"Yeah," the girl said. "I pity you. By the way, my name's Jenna. And this is Mary, Eugene, and Carrie."  
  
I smiled and said, "Hey. Could you guys tell me where Sara Potter's room is?"  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Have you kissed?" Mary piped up.  
  
"Have you... you know?" Eugene said, turning a shade of magenta.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" Carrie asked, her voice filled with awe.  
  
"Uh," I said, my eyes darting around. "No to all four... except I wouldn't mind them, heh."  
  
"Oh," said Jenna. "Next right."  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
I quickly escaped the stares of the girls and knocked on the door. There was no responce. I knocked on it again. When no one answered from within, I pushed the door open because it was unlocked.  
  
I slowly entered the room, looking arounf and noticed how much nicer it was than the room we had in the guy's dormitory.  
  
"My God, Sirius, you're not supposed to be in here!" Sara's voice came from a corner.  
  
I looked at her and saw that her cheeks were tear-streaked and her curly hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was sitting with her knees pulled up close to her body by a window. I could see huge dark bags under her eyes, hinting at lack of sleep. On the wondow-sill was a large glass of water. Next to her wasa bottle, that I couldn't make out the label.  
  
"Sara, are you okay?" I asked, talking long, quick strides to where she was sitting.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sara said, whiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.   
  
I kneeled next to her and looked at the bottle. I picked it up before and read it before she could take it out of my hands. I saw that it was a prescription bottle. I looked at one side and saw that it was for "Evans, Lily M". I realized what the water was for.  
  
"Oh no, Sara..." I said, popping the bottle open and pouring the contents into my hand. "Did you? How many? Why?"  
  
Sara's eyes filled with tears. "Lily got them from a Muggle doctor for cramps or something. She let me take one once and they knock you out like that if you have a weak metabolism. I figured what could two or three more do?"  
  
"Sara, why?" I asked her, crushing the tiny pills in my hand. "How many?" I repeated.  
  
"I didn't have any," Sara said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Why? Sirius, my life is a mess. I have no parents, my brother died, I have no family, my grades suck, Lily's getting fed up with me, I have no boy friend, and the guy I do like doesn't like me, at least, that what I think..."  
  
"Oh, Sara," I sdaid, looking at her. "I'm sure he likes you, Lily loved you, James lovwed you more than he does Lily, more than a sister, at that, and you have your sisters."  
  
"I just don't know," Sara said, setting her forehead on her knees. "But you could probably help me on one of those."  
  
"And what would that be?" I asked her, mentally crossing my fingers.  
  
"Sirius, who do you like?" she whispered to me.  
  
"A girl named Sara Potter," I whispered back to her.  
  
I looked at Sara and she smiled the first real smile I had seen her smile since she got the letter from her aunt.   
  
"Well, I think you helped me a lot," Sara said.  
  
"Really?" I asked. "And why would that be?"  
  
"Come on now," Sara laughed, "you're not that stupid."  
  
"That's true," I said, glad that I seemed to make her day be a whole lot brighter.   
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
"Ok, that was almost pointless," James said to me as we were walking abck up to the tower.   
  
"Oh really," I said, not paying attention to what he was saying. I couldn't stop thinking about Sara.  
  
"But, it doesn't have to be that pointless," he said, pushing me into a hallway and winking.  
  
"James, I can't," I said. "I'm worried about Sara. She looked really down when I left for this. I'm supposed to be her best friend and I didn't even stay for her."  
  
"Well, all right," James said, looking a bit put out.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, kissing him squarely on the lips. "Later though."  
  
"That makes me feel better then," James said. "Come on."  
  
We went up to the common room and stared at the nearest couch in awe. On it was Sara and Sirius, who were laughing and holding hands merrily.  
  
"What are you two doing?" I shrieked.  
  
"Uh, sitting," Sara said.  
  
"But how?" I gasped. "Was this my doing?"  
  
"Um, no," Sirius said, looking at Lily like she had gone nuts.  
  
"But!" I said, throwing up my hands in confusion. "James, catch me!"  
  
I fell backwards onto the floor. "Hey, you were supposed to catch me!"  
  
"Oh, that's what you meant?" James asked.   
  
"Duh," I said, standing up. "So, when did this happen?"  
  
"When did what happen?" Sara said, tracing lines on the back of Sirius's hand.  
  
"This!" I said, waving my hands around.  
  
"The common room?" Sirius asked with a sly smile. "A couple thousand years ago, Miss Hogwarts: A History."  
  
"Fine," I said shortly. "Don't answer me."  
  
"All right," Sara said, rolling her eyes. "About a half an hour ago."  
  
"Thank you," I said and plopped down in an arm chair next to them.  
  
"Um, that was interesting," James said, rolling his eyes and starting to write a Potions report.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I woke with a start on Monday morning. I had my book on my lap and my head was rested against my head board of my bed. I streched and then looked at the clock on my stand and saw that it was 8:30 AM, far to early for me. I knew we had no school today, but just didn't care why. I put my glasses, that I hardly ever wear because of contacts, back on and put my book on my night stand. I decided that I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again any time soon, so I went out to the common room. I knew that Sara would already be there, she was a big morning person. I walked fdown to the common room. I kicked the door open and rubbed my eyes and then ran into a wall.   
  
"Ow..." I said and flopped down next to James. "Sniff, that hurt."  
  
"Aw, poor baby," Sara said, interupting the moment.  
  
"Shut up, no one asked you," I said.  
  
Sara stuck her tongue out at me and then said, "Guess what today is."  
  
"Monday," I said blandly.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Halloween?" I asked.  
  
"Yup! And what do the seventh years get this year?" Sara asked brightly.  
  
"Candy?" I asked, unenthused and wondering why the heck she was in such a good mood.  
  
"A dance, you moron!" she said, smiling happily. "Man, you should go back to bed. You are such a grump."  
  
"Thanks," I said and leaned my head onto James's shoulder. "I was up reading."  
  
"Surprise there," Sirius said, and Sara playfully punched him.  
  
"Dude, at least I do read," I said, batting my eyelashes.  
  
"Hey, I read," Sirius said.  
  
"Sure, like the pictures in 'Which Broomstick,'" James muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to be my best friend and all that and stick up for me!" Sirius said.  
  
"Well, that was wide open, you've got to admit it," James said, shrugging.  
  
"True that," Sirius said.  
  
"So, are we going tonight?" Sara asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Uh, duh," I said, rubbing my eyes again, glad I was sitting down this time.  
  
"Good, because I would have gone anyway," Sara said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, that would have been tragic," James said, then he ducked to avoid getting hit by a pillow.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review........ Hint hint hint..... 


End file.
